One For The Ages
by Ilse O'Hara
Summary: A series of one-shots on how Minerva and Albus got together. AD/MM majorly! My first AD/MM fanfic. Please read and review!
1. After Umbridge

**Title: One For The Ages**

**Author: Ilse O'Hara**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series by J.K.R. I have not made any money from this piece of literature, ok! Why don't you just go off and gloat while I go cry in a corner, J.K.R!**

**Summary: Many one-shots combined into one story that suggest the possible getting-togethers (is that grammatically correct?) of Albus and Minerva. **

**Rating: T for, ummm, angst and ummmmm, ya know… (jk).**

**Setting: Varies, first one is right after the Umbridge attack**

Albus Dumbledore, unseen by the naked eye, strode purposefully into St. Mungo's Hospital. His eyes were empty; their ever-present twinkle gone without a trace of its former glory. Searching for the Spell-Damage floor, he walked and meandered, hoping to find her. The toad Umbridge had hurt Minerva McGonagall, the greatest, most intelligent, and most beautiful witch in her age. He wasn't there for her. She had done so much for him in the past years and he couldn't even guarantee her safety, let alone tell her that he loved her. Albus Dumbledore had been in love with Minerva for twenty years. Every time he plucked up the courage to say something about it to her over their weekly chess match, she would smile at him and his courage would vanish in an instant. As he wandered along the hallways, being ever so careful as to not bump into anyone, he didn't know what he was going to do. The Daily Prophet had mentioned in mere passing that Minerva was attacked and hit with four stunning spells at once. Albus had immediately rushed to the hospital. As Albus prepared himself for the worst, he saw a door open and two Healers come out, and whispering in hushed tones, they said,

"I doubt she'll make it through the night," a small, pretty witch said.

"I dunno. She's a fighter. It takes a lot to bring down McGonagall. I remember one time in me fifth year she,"

As the figures walked down the corridor, and the story behind what the other Healer had done when he was fifteen at Hogwarts to make Minerva mad was lost to Albus's ears, he quietly opened the door of her room. What he saw almost made him lose his faith. Lying in a stark white hospital gown that was so cold compared to her emerald green robes, Minerva looked like death itself. Her long hair, which she piled in her usual bun with amazing regularity, was fanned out behind her. Albus strode over to her bedside and made himself visible. Leaning over and gently taking her hand, he whispered,

"Minerva, please. It's me, Albus. I need you to come back, Min. Your little lions need you, Harry most of all." When she did not stir Albus pressed on earnestly,

"Min, please, wake up. Please. Please," here, Albus lost his resolve to not cry. Minerva was never going to know that he loved her and he was ashamed. Shaking with grief, he only barely heard the faint whisper,

"You could just appoint a new Deputy,"

"No! I couldn't. She's my life, she has to know-," Albus stopped crying and jolted upright. "Minerva! Oh, thank goodness!" Minerva's eyes fluttered and she said, weakly,

"You…shouldn't…be…here…Umbridge,"

"I'll kill her, I will! She hurt you!"

"Calm down, Albus, why are you blaming yourself so much. What do I need to know?"

"What?"

"You said, 'She has to know,' what?"

Albus heaved a great sigh. Leaning closer to the bed, he said quietly,

"You may hate me for the rest of your life once you here this, but I'll say it anyway, Minerva. Over the years that you have been my deputy, you've come to be my best friend. That friendship has, well," he stuttered.

"What, Albus. Tell me before I fall asleep with suspense," came Minerva's wry remark.

"Minerva, I love you. I have for twenty years," Before Minerva could respond the door handle rattled and Albus vanished.

Two weeks later

Albus paced his study restlessly. He still hadn't heard from Minerva. Upon the fabulous removal of Umbridge by the Golden Trio (I have changed the timeline a teensy bit), Albus had returned in full force. Deciding that the best thing he could do for his worries was to take a walk; Albus walked out into the corridor and wandered down towards the kitchens. On passing the east tower staircase, which led to Minerva's private rooms, Albus saw a light go on. His need for some lemon drops vanished instantly and he bolted up the stairs with the ease and agility of a man less than his many years. Upon reaching the door, Albus knocked softly.

"Come in," came a faint reply. Albus entered slowly. His eyes turned from joyous to pity as he saw Minerva struggling to stand with the help of her walking stick. He quickly rushed over to her and helped her sit back down, saying,

"No, no my dear. Stay seated," Minerva's eyes seemed to show a flicker of hope at the words my dear, but it died immediately after. She was about to speak when,

"Minerva, I never got to finish what I was saying. I want you to know that I love you. I have for twenty long years, and I know that you may not," his response was cut off as Minerva threw her arms around him and kissed him full on the lips. Albus, after taking a moment to assure himself that this event was really and truly happening, responded to the kiss with as much passion, if not more than it had started with. When they broke apart, Minerva rested her head on his chest and whispered,

"I was afraid it was a dream," Albus was puzzled. If she thought that she had been dreaming about him then, "Yes, Albus. I love you, too. I have loved you for twenty-five years, so, I win!"

"So that means, that, well,"

"Darling, shut up." Minerva said, and she began to kiss him again. Albus was only too happy to oblige.


	2. Christmas Part 1

**Okay. This next one shot is going to be in two parts. Maybe three. This takes place in Harry's first year at Christmas. I know it's after Christmas, but I thought I would put it on here just the same!! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nor do I pretend to own anything. **

Harry walked quietly down the hallways and corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry looking for Professor McGonagall's office. It was Christmas Day, but the day was nearing its end. Rosy pink and dusty orange sunbeams filtered through the windows, and there was a marvelous sunset on the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall. Harry strode with a purpose. He was here with Ron, but that was about it student wise. Ron was busy sharing a Floo conversation with his family. Harry had taken the opportunity to slip away with a wrapped package. He wasn't embarrassed to be giving a gift to his Transfiguration professor, but he wanted to keep it a secret all the same. As he was walking down the various hallways, a voice called out,

"Harry," Harry spun around. There was the Headmaster, smiling, yet at the same time, not entirely happy.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir," Dumbledore walked up to him and said, conspiratorially,

"You know Mr. Filch loves a first year out of bed. You're supposed to be back in your common room in under an hour. Might I suggest that if you are trying to get to the kitchens, they are the other way, and you just have to find the portrait with the fruit baskets and,"

"Tickle the pear, sir. I am not off to the kitchens, sir. I had quite enough at the feast,"

"May I inquire as to where you are going?" Harry's face turned red as he extended the wrapped package and mumbled something. Dumbledore had never known Harry to be the mumbling type so he said,

"Sorry, didn't catch that last bit,"

"I was bringing Professor McGonagall a Christmas present, sir," Harry said, looking up into the wise and bespectacled face of his headmaster. At the mention of McGonagall, his eyes seemed to light up but quickly as it came, their sparkle went away. Dumbledore was extremely curious as to why Harry was taking the time to give his Transfiguration professor a gift so he asked,

"Not to pry, Harry, but may I ask why?"

"Well, sir, she's, well, been kind of like, I don't know, a mum or something to me," Harry said, his face turning an even darker shade of red the matched his cable sweater to perfection. Dumbledore nodded, giving Harry the silent prod to keep going, "After all, she gave me Quidditch and I have a feeling my Nim-my broom was from her. And I really try hard in her class even though I don't do so well, and she's my favorite teacher, sir." Dumbledore was amazed that Harry would go out of his way to acknowledge one teacher's contributions so he asked,

"I am sure lots of students feel the same way you do about many of their teachers, but they don't give them gifts. Don't get me wrong, I think it's great you want to give her a gift, but I am still a little confused,"

"She's nice to me, sir." Harry said, giving a little half smile, "she doesn't think I am a waste of space, she values my parents deaths and treats their memories with respect, and she is…fair. I like that she is fair. Sir." Harry added at the end, forgetting he was addressing his headmaster. Dumbledore was floored. This savior to the wizarding world felt unloved, even after school started, and he wanted to thank Minerva for her kindness to him. Dumbledore patted Harry on the back and said,

"That is very kind of you, Harry. You're almost there, in fact. Three more doors down actually. Professor McGonagall may be strict, but you're right, she's fair. And she is capable of great love. A Happy Christmas, Harry," Dumbledore finished and walked away, thinking to himself that he wished he were loved by Minerva McGonagall for more than just her boss, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, and the greatest man in the wizarding world crap. He wished she would love _him_. Not the man who defeated Grindelwald and was number one on the Minister's list of whom to call when situations got sticky. He wanted her to love him for his fascination with Muggle sweets, his love of a nice walk in the rain, his love of all things outlandish in fashion. He wanted to tell her about how much he loved _her_. Not for Minerva McGonagall, the greatest witch of the age, the one who had been at his side when he had defeated Grindelwald, the short tempered Scottish professor who barked out orders and was obeyed immediately. He wanted her to know he loved her for her love of chess, her softer side when she was alone with him, and her secret love of dancing. He wanted her to know, but he couldn't tell her. Their friendship would disappear in an instant and all would be lost. He knew it.

Harry knocked nervously on Professor McGonagall's door. The door to her office and private quarters, not her classroom door. Her classroom had been unlocked and he had walked up the stairs to her private rooms quietly, trying not to make any noise. The door opened to reveal Minerva McGonagall in an emerald green set of robes, her hair still in its impeccable bun, and her glasses resting on the bridge of her nose. When she saw who her visitor was, she smiled down at him and said,

"A bit late to be asking questions on the Transfiguration essay, Mr. Potter," Harry smiled,

"Actually, I finished it, Professor. All by myself, too. Hermione didn't even help," Here, Minerva let out a chuckle, and said,

"Good for you, Mr. Potter. Now what brings you here," for she didn't see the package Harry held during their little interlude.

"I well…"Harry spluttered, trying to find the proper words to say, "Happy Christmas, Professor," Minerva looked at his extended arms to see a neat package wrapped in brown paper. She looked from the package to Harry's nervous face to the package again. Looking back into Harry's face, she smiled and said,

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. Won't you please come in," Minerva finished, taking the package. Harry followed her inside to a couple of chairs by the fire. She sat in one and he sat in the other facing her. She looked over her spectacles at him,

"I suppose you want me to open this now, Mr. Potter." He nodded. "I will first ask you one question," Now, he looked even more scared. "Why did you get me a gift?" Harry looked down at his feet before looking up and saying,

"Because you're fair, and I love your class, and," Harry stopped.

"Yes,"

"Because you are so nice to me all of the time. And you got me my Nimbus. And you didn't expel me from the only home I've ever had," Harry finished. Minerva felt pity wash over her again, just as every time she looked at the boy and was reminded of what he didn't have. She was touched that he went out of his way to get her something. She looked at his red face and said,

"Thank you very much, Harry." Harry's face broke into a smile with the use of his first name. She gingerly unwrapped the package and opened the box. Inside was one of the most beautiful brooches she had ever seen. It was a lion. A royally red and glittering gold lion. What made her gasp were the lion's eyes. They were the clearest and most beautifully blue sapphires. This immediately sent her thoughts rushing to Albus. She had been in love with him for the last twenty years of her life, and probably more. She wished she could tell him, but she couldn't. She wasn't going to throw her friendship away with Albus for anything. As she looked at the brooch, she looked at Harry and whispered, "It's beautiful. Thank you. I know I'll wear it,"

"I know you always wear brooches with your green robes and I thought you would like the lion because of your house,"

"Our house, Harry." Minerva said, once again surprising him with his first name, "We are both Gryffindors," She stood up and Harry did as well, and he turned to leave. "Where do you think you're going, Mr. Potter?" He spun around. "Come here and give me a hug, or I'll bench you in the match against Slytherin," Harry laughed, and walked over to her. As she stood with her arms around Harry, Minerva willed herself to not cry. As Harry broke away, he said,

"Thank you, Professor. I think that was my favorite gift of all," He turned to leave and stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked to the door. All of a sudden, he ran back to her with his arm outstretched, "I forgot! Ron gave me a box of Chocolate Frogs and I got this in the first one. Good Night, Professor McGonagall," Harry said, giving her a card and walking out the door, closing it behind him quietly.


	3. Christmas Part 2

**Okey dokey. This is the second part of the Christmas fic. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in conjunction with Harry Potter, except an extremely nice quill, which I frequently use for doing my history homework…(no joke, I really have a quill)**

**Recall: **_"Thank you, Professor. I think that was my favorite gift of all," He turned to leave and stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked to the door. All of a sudden, he ran back to her with his arm outstretched, "I forgot! Ron gave me a box of Chocolate Frogs and I got this in the first one. Good Night, Professor McGonagall," Harry said, giving her a card and walking out the door, closing it behind him quietly._

Minerva looked down at the Chocolate Frog card that Harry had given to her. As she turned it over to the picture side, shock coursed through her body and she gave a very audible gasp. There, on the front of the card, was none other than herself. Minerva looked at the photo and couldn't believe her eyes. There she was, many years prior, her hair not in its bun, but curling loose as the picture showed her running, wand arm outstretched, dodging curse after curse, firing charm after charm with her emerald robes billowing behind her, torn from all of her efforts. She quickly scanned through the back of the card and read about herself:

"_Minerva Rose McGonagall, currently the Transfiguration professor and Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor McGonagall has been teaching at Hogwarts ever since the defeat of Grindelwald by Albus Dumbledore, currently the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Professor McGonagall's close friend. Professor McGonagall became the youngest registered Animagus in a century in her seventh year, again with the help of Albus Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall likes peach and ginger tea, long games of chess, reading poetry, the occasional walk in the rain, and dancing,"_

Minerva was shocked that they knew her secrets about dancing and walking in the rain. She turned the card back over to the picture side and recalled that black and desolate day when she thought she would never again see the bright blue twinkle, hear the hearty and robust laugh, or smell the scent of candy and chocolate. She had been dueling against Grindelwald's second in command when she saw a killing curse directed at Albus. Seeing two stunning spells come at her, quick as a flash she had sent a Shield Charm flying in Albus's direction and morphed into her cat form. The stunning spells had flashed harmlessly overhead, and quick as a flash, she was back into her human form. Albus had seen her go down, unknowing that she had transformed into her cat self and had screamed, "Minerva!" After that, Minerva saw the determination in his eyes as he cast his Killing Curse at the same time Grindelwald had cast a strong stunning spell. She had seen both men go down in a flash of gold and green, red and blue, purple and white. When Grindelwald died, his followers had dropped as well, the mental connection too strong to resist the damage of destruction to their leader. Minerva rushed to Albus's side. He was too weak to move, and barely breathing…

A sharp knock at the door shook her out of her memories, and she was shocked to see that tears were flowing down her face. Quickly trying to compose herself, she called,

"Come in," Albus Dumbledore came walking into her rooms saying,

"I am dreadfully sorry to bother you at this hour, my dear, but I was just in the kitchens having some Chocolate Frogs when I happened across this," He, too was extending a Chocolate Frog card, identical to the one she held in her hand, "It seems that the candy company releases a new series of cards every few months and I am," he stopped short, "Minerva, you've been crying!" Minerva smiled a bit before opening her hand to show him hers.

"I am fine. Mr. Potter was kind enough to give me with his present,"

"My dear, a Chocolate Frog card is not something to cry over. Are you upset because I sent in the description and betrayed your love of dancing and rain?" Albus said, smilingly walking up to her.

"You sent that in? Well, Albus, I, I am extremely…honored, but I do not think that I am qualified for being on the back of a Chocolate Frog card,"

"Oh, come, come, my dear, Mr. Filibuster is on the back of those cards. It isn't about qualification, though if it was, you would surely send the competition packing,"

Minerva smiled but looked down again at the card and a saddened look came back into her eyes. Albus quickly noticed it. He walked over to her, closing the distance between them, put his hands on her shoulders and said,

"It's the picture, isn't it," She nodded, and pulling away from him, she turned her face away and put her face in her hands, beginning to cry. Albus immediately went after her and tentatively pulled her into a hug. Minerva put her head on his chest and cried, while Albus just held her. Even though the circumstances were not preferable, Albus couldn't help but think how right it felt to hold Minerva in his arms. He had wanted to for the past twenty years. He could still feel Minerva crying, though her sobs were silent. He knew she had suffered in silence for too long, so he tightened his hold on her.

Minerva tried to stop the flood of tears that was flowing in conjunction with old haunting memories of Albus never coming back. As she calmed herself, she couldn't help but feel content in the arms of Albus. When she finally stopped crying, she looked up into Albus's eyes and said,

"Forgive me, Albus. I should not have lost control. I apologize," Albus looked into her eyes filled with tears and asked,

"If I may ask something?"

"Yes,"

"What was it about that picture that made you cry. I for one think you look beautiful in it," Minerva was shocked to hear Albus call her beautiful. Maybe…no. He couldn't possibly…

"It was when you," Minerva had to stop again, "it was when…"

"Yes, my dear,"

"It was when you went down," Albus looked confused but then realization dawned on him.

"Ah," Minerva looked up into his eyes and she whispered, almost inaudibly,

"I don't know what I would have done,"

"Oh, I know," Minerva's heart fluttered a bit and she said,

"What's that?"

"You would have fought all the more harder and become the Transfiguration professor, as you were currently not teaching here," Minerva, still in his arms, whispered,

"That's not…what I mean," Albus was starting to become hopeful,

"What ever do you mean, my dear?" Minerva drew away and walked to the fireplace,

"I can't bear to think about a day without you. Without your constant need of lemon drops, your kindness and gentleness and your silly hats. I cannot imagine my day without you," Albus was beginning to feel more than hopeful. He knew she was crying and she was trying to hide it from him to be the stoic and brave Minerva McGonagall everyone knew. Albus slowly walked over to her and said,

"My dear, if you could come with me?" Minerva looked confused, but left with Albus as he offered her his arm. As they walked through the corridors, there was a comfortable silence betwixt them—almost as if they were continuing their conversation without the need for spoken word. They reached the familiar stone gargoyle, Albus uttered the even more familiar password of Lemon Drop, and the pair of them slowly rose to his office. Once inside, Albus led Minerva near his desk and motioned for her to sit down. She did so and he stood next to her chair and said,

"I have never showed what I am about to show you to anyone. At all. Ever," Minerva's eyes betrayed a spark of curiosity. Albus went behind his desk to his bookshelves. He ran his hand along the top shelf as if he was looking for a certain volume. His hand came to rest on a yellow book entitled _1001 Lemon Recipes—All Things Sour For Your Sweet Tooth. _He touched it with his wand. A scraping noise was heard, and a portion of the bookshelves that appeared to be the complete works of Gilderoy Lockhart slid away to reveal a purple bound book about the size of a Muggle dictionary. Albus pulled the book out and set it on his desk and smiling at Minerva's bemused expression said,

"No one would ever think to look in Mr. Lockhart's books for anything remotely worthwhile,"

As Albus opened the book, Minerva saw his familiar spindly and curly handwriting. She asked,

"Albus, what is it?"

"My journal," He thumbed through the pages until he found what he was looking for. Albus glanced up at Minerva and asked, "Would you mind dreadfully if I read some excerpts?" At Minerva's shake of her head, he began, "July the 30, 1944." Minerva flinched at the day. "I am in a hospital. Grindelwald has been defeated, but at a terrible price. It is a wonder I am alive and I accredit this amazing miracle to Minerva," Minerva's eyes shot up at the mention of her name. "Oh Minerva. She was brilliant today. I shudder to think what almost happened. I remember a shield charm surrounding me. Minerva was battling Humes and Capet. I saw her go down, unknowing that she had merely transformed. I thought she had been hit," Here, Albus's voice seemed to catch, "I thought she was dead. In that instant, everything became clear to me. How I could never survive without her. How much I had been holding back for fear of ruining our friendship. In that instant, I was sorrier than any other day in my entire life because I knew I was never going to be able to tell her that I love her," Minerva was too shocked to speak. She whispered,

"Albus," Albus continued reading,

"August the 23, 1950. It is Minerva's birthday today. I didn't know what to get her, so I went to Madame Malkin's. She told me that Minerva had been eyeing a spectacular green cloak, which I immediately purchased. The look on Minerva's face made me so happy I thought I was going to float in the air. I wanted to tell her that I loved her, but I was too scared. She gave me a hug, and I felt like the happiest man on earth," Minerva was still sitting down. Thoughts were coursing through her brain like wildfire. _Albus? In love with me? No, this isn't possibly happening. It's a dream. It has to be…_ "So you see my dear," Albus said, getting up from his desk, "what I think you're trying to tell me—at least I hope you're trying to tell me—is that you love me. Am I right?" Minerva nodded. "Excellent," Albus continued, "But it seems my dear that I have beaten you to it,"

Albus slowly walked around the desk to Minerva. She stood up. Lightly, ever so gently, she reached out her hand and touched Albus's face.

"Is this a dream," she asked.

"No, my dear, this is one hundred percent absolutely real," Albus answered and pulled her into his arms. She let herself fall limp in his embrace and felt tears of happiness fall down her face. She looked up and slowly kissed him. A soft moan came from him and he deepened the kiss. When the kiss broke, they both smiled. Albus suggested that he walk her back to her chambers. Upon reaching them, Albus said,

"May I see the gift young Mr. Potter brought you?"

"Of course, Albus," Minerva showed him the brooch. Albus surveyed the brooch and said,

"An expensive gift, but one wholeheartedly deserved. You should have seen him when I asked him why he was giving you a gift,"

"Oh? What did he say,"

"He said that you were his favorite teacher, despite your strictness. He said that he liked that you are fair. And," Albus paused, "he said you are like a mother to him,"

Minerva's eyes widened in shock. As she put her gift down she said, tears threatening to fall,

"He truly said that?"

"Yes, love," Minerva felt a rush of happiness surge through her when he called her that. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Albus pulled her into his arms and gave her a kiss saying,

"Goodnight my dear," Albus began to pull away when he felt a tug on his arm,

"And just where do you think you are going, Headmaster?"

"To bed?"

"Not alone you aren't," Minerva said dragging him behind her into her bedroom while thinking she might give Harry full marks for his essay. After all, he had done it all by himself…


	4. A Girl and Her Piano

**Hey, all. Sorry it's been awhile. I am in the middle of finals, but it is so cold where I live they have cancelled school for two days this week and we have Martin Luther King Jr. Day off, so I have just found myself with a five day weekend! This fic idea came to me while I was sitting, having myself some Earl Grey and looking out the window listening to some Chopin. After listening, I decided to go play some Chopin on the piano and voila! Plot bunnies assaulted me! This fic is in the Marauders time period and will be in two parts. The first part will be some years before the second part, fyi. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the fabulous creations of a Miss J.K. Rowling. Bummer.**

It was late. Very late. The type of late when the stillness is so deafening that one feels intrusive if they walk down a deserted corridor and their footsteps sound like those of an elephant rather than a human. A rainy Saturday evening, Minerva McGonagall could not sleep. As always, she was thinking about Albus Dumbledore, current savior to the wizarding world, current Headmaster to Hogwarts, and the one man that could reduce formidable Minerva McGonagall back to her schoolgirl days with one gaze of his twinkly eyes. Deciding that it was useless to be lying in bed when she could be paroling the corridors looking for unruly students out of bed, Minerva quickly donned her customary tartan dressing gown and slippers. As she walked through the corridors silently, she couldn't help but feel very lonely. She wished she had someone to hold her close on a rainy night and whisper how much he loved her. This so called someone in her fantasies was always Albus. He had held her heart for the past twenty years. She had been placed in the noble house of Godric Gryffindor for her bravery and courage, but this famous bravery and courage failed her when it came to telling Albus her true feelings. She would rather remain his best friend than having her relationship with him ruined over her feelings.

As she rounded a corner, Minerva saw movement in the far end of the corridor. Deciding to surprise her victim she watched as the student entered into a deserted classroom quietly, carrying with her a suitcase. More curious than actually angry at whoever it was that was out of bed, Minerva silently followed, morphing into her Animageus form. As she sidled into the classroom door expertly, she quickly ascertained the identity of the student. A Gryffindor, the small first year girl with short spiky hair and honey colored eyes, Miss Robin McDermott, a Muggle-born, was placing her suitcase upon the teacher's desk. Minerva hid in the shadows and watched as the young girl pulled out her wand, which was a fabulous mahogany specimen quite like her own. With confidence that suggested a more experienced spell caster, Robin whispered a charm that sent the desks to the side of the room in silence. Minerva was greatly impressed, as the spell was at least a fifth year level in the level of size of the task. Robin turned back to the desk and opened her suitcase. Minerva couldn't see too clearly what was in it, but all at once, Robin whispered,

"_Lumos_,"

Minerva saw that the suitcase held two small boxes and many folders that appeared to be filled with paper. Robin opened the first box. She pulled out a tiny set of silver candlesticks complete with small candles no bigger than a teacup. Again, Minerva was astounded at the girl's level of skill as the candlesticks grew into full size with a single incantation. Robin made a flame emerge from the end of her wand and lit all of the candles, which increased the level of light in the room greatly. Minerva ducked back even more into the shadows. Robin reached into the suitcase again and opened the second box. Moving to the center of the room, Robin placed the small object on the floor. Minerva, from her viewpoint on the floor, could see what it was very clearly. In the floor, in the middle of the vast classroom, looking even smaller than it actually was, was an extremely tiny grand piano. Minerva watched even more closely as to what happened next. Robin turned around and muttered, "_Silencio_," Minerva, for the third time that night was impressed, as the charm would prevent any one from hearing anything. Minerva wondered why the silencing charm was needed until she saw Robin walk back to the teacher's desk, grab the candlesticks, and point her wand at the piano. All at once, like the silver candlesticks, the piano grew and grew until it was a full size grand piano. Minerva would have gasped if she was in her human form, but as it was, only managed to give a little purr. Placing the candlesticks on the piano, Robin returned once more to the teacher's desk and grabbed a folder. Minerva watched enthralled until Robin opened the folder. As she lined up the sheet music and put her wand down, Robin gave a quick glance around. She turned her eyes back to the complicated mess of notes, placed her hands upon the keys, and began to play. Minerva again would have given a gasp but only managed a purr. Robin was good. Clearly she had been very dedicated and had practiced hard. Minerva listened and listened. The works of Beethoven were just flowing all around. Now Minerva had never told anyone about her secret love of playing the piano, not even Albus, but she loved it more than anything, except, of course, Albus. There was no piano in the castle however and Minerva would never want to be caught. The insults Snape would jibe her with were reason enough for this. As Robin paused, realigned more sheet music and began again, Minerva knew the melody immediately. Moonlight Sonata, one of her most favorite pieces on the piano. The girl was clearly still learning the piece but was progressing strongly. Minerva closed her eyes and let the music wash over her until a particularly jarring sound known only to musicians when they play out of key signature filled the air along with, "CRAP" Minerva smiled, loving the little girl even more for using a somewhat American expression. Minerva knew exactly where the girl was and slowly morphing into her human form said,

"Miss McDermott, pardon my interruption, but I think you'll find that the interval you meant to play in your right hand is an arpeggio beginning on a C sharp and not a D natural, thus forming the perfect five-seven chord in the C sharp minor and not the five chord in the E major,"

Robin whirled around, her eyes flying wide open with shock as she saw Minerva striding through the shadows.

**Umm, if you couldn't tell, I like music. A lot. Robin resembles my looks, although, I can assure you, I am not eleven.**


	5. A Girl and Her Piano Part 2

**Okay part two. There are a few notes…I know that students cannot use magic at home, but for this case, I need to let them! Timeline is in the early years of Minerva's teaching (I picture her friends with Harry's grandfather) Thank you to all of my reviewers as well! I hope everyone likes this part!**

**Previously…(cue dramatic opening music, possibly Beethoven's Fifth…maybe Don Giovanni's Overture)**

"_Miss McDermott, pardon my interruption, but I think you'll find that the interval you meant to play in your right hand is an arpeggio beginning on a C sharp and not a D natural, thus forming the perfect five-seven chord in the C sharp minor and not the five chord in the E major," _

_Robin whirled around, her eyes flying wide open with shock as she saw Minerva striding through the shadows._

"Bloody…I'm sorry Professor, I thought I cast the proper charms,"

"Yes you did and I am very impressed. I must confess I was patrolling the corridors and when I saw you enter this room I was very curious and proceeded in my Animageus form,"

Robin made a move as to close her folder as she mumbled,

"How many points will I lose for Gryffindor," Minerva laughed and said,

"Not any today, Miss McDermott,"

"Wait, you just said something about arpeggios?"

"Ahh, yes. May I?" Minerva said, motioning to the keyboard. With a silent nod of affirmation, Minerva dragged a chair up and said, "I think you would benefit from hearing the piece in the entirety," Robin nodded, shocked that she wasn't going to get in trouble or yelled at by McGonagall. As Minerva began to play, Robin's shock grew and grew. McGonagall was…. good…really good…like…concert pianist good. Minerva didn't even need to look at the keyboard. Robin followed Minerva's hands and the music on the page, enthralled by the sheer beauty of expression and drama as the left hand chords grounded the flowing right hand arpeggio triplets. At one point, Robin dared to look at Professor McGonagall's face. A smile of contentedness, an extreme rarity for McGonagall, played upon her features, but the most incredible thing was that her eyes were closed. Robin watched her hands and then her face and then her hands again. There was not one single mistake made in the entirety of the piece! When the last chord faded off, Minerva opened her eyes and smiled at the girl's shocked face. Robin stood up and whispered,

"Professor, that was, that was, unbelievable!"

"Thank you, Miss McDermott, but I am afraid that you and I must keep this our little secret,"

"Of course, Professor!"

"Might I ask you something, Miss McDermott?"

"Yes,"

"Where did you get this piano?"

"Oh, well you see, Professor, I, it's a long story, Professor," Robin said, looking off into the distance, tears filling her eyes. Minerva immediately saw this and said,

"Do you want to talk about it?" Robin nodded and wiped away a tear and said,

"It was my mother's, before she, before she died," Minerva was immediately regretting bringing the topic up. She put a comforting hand upon the girl's shoulders. Robin said, quietly,

"It just sat in the living room without anyone to play it. I was too scared to because I didn't know what my father's reaction was going to be. When I went home for Christmas break, I decided that some Christmas carols would cheer him up. I began to play when my father stormed in the room and screamed at me that I should have never touched her piano. He went and got a cricket bat. He smashed it to bits while I watched. I think he was drunk. When he left the room, I gathered up every last piece I could find. I pulled out my wand and muttered a spell quietly to try and fix it. I knew that if magic couldn't fix it, nothing would. My father was excited when I first got my letter, but the week later, my mother died and he hated magic because my mother had been so happy for me about it. To my surprise, the piano knitted itself together again. I quickly tried shrinking it before he came back, and it worked, much to my surprise again. I brought it to my room and put it in a box and took it here. The candlesticks used to sit in the dining room. My father doesn't even notice that they are both gone. He thinks that I took the pieces of the piano to the garbage and they got taken away," here Robin stopped. Tears were no longer flowing but her face resembled a statue's—there was no emotion at all. Minerva's heart broke for the little girl. She said, quietly,

"I am honored that you told me this, Robin," Robin's face broke into a smile with the use of her first name, "I think that someone needs a hug," She pulled Robin into her arms in a comforting sort of way, and Robin was very thankful to her professor for this was exactly what she needed. When they broke apart, Robin said,

"Professor, who is your favorite composer?" Minerva smiled and said,

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," Robin nodded, "We'll both tell at the same time. One…two…three," At the end of the countdown, the two witches both said, "Chopin," The two broke out into huge smiles, excited at the other's response.

"I love listening to him, but I can't play him quite yet," Robin said

"Oh I think that if you worked hard enough on one of his pieces you could conquer it. You have great talent and an even greater work ethic,"

"Thank you, Professor. Can you please play me some Chopin?"

"I think I could manage that if you promised to go straight to bed,"

"Yes, I promise," Minerva shifted a bit in her seat. She looked down at the little girl and asked,

"Prelude? Nocturne? Waltz? Berceuse?"

"Oh, play me your favorite piece of all," A smile came over Minerva's features and she said,

"Very well. I shall play you his Waltz in A Minor, Opus Posthumous. It is a very simple piece, yet it is able to be interpreted to fit any mood," Robin gave her a smile and Minerva began to play. It was truly a simple melody, yet the complexity of it shown through in the subtle trills, the interesting chord progressions, and the relative softness of the piece that was capable of conveying so much emotion. As Minerva finished, she looked over at Robin's awed features. Robin looked up at her Transfiguration professor with tears in her eyes,

"Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes, Miss McDermott," Minerva said, smiling at the young girl.

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard,"

"Why thank you, Miss McDermott. All of the credit must go to Monsieur Chopin,"

"One day, Professor McGonagall, I shall learn to play this piece and learn to interpret it in as many moods as I can,"

"That is a fine goal, Miss McDermott. You must play it for me when you have the time,"

"I will certainly try, Professor," Robin replied, smiling.

"Now, Miss McDermott, you must be getting to bed. It is quite late and I believe you have an essay to hand into me tomorrow," Minerva said, smiling a little. Robin blushed,

"Well, I've actually had it done for awhile now, Professor. I—'' she broke off, looking embarrassed.

"Yes, Miss McDermott?" Minerva prompted,

"Well, your class is my favorite and I always do all of your homework first," Minerva was deeply touched and she felt as though she were sailing through uncharted waters—she had never had this much of a relationship with a student before—at least, not a positive one. Usually, the students she saw the most of were the troublemakers in detention that she always…changed due to her severe punishments. She smiled at the young girl and said,

"Thank you, Miss McDermott. I shall look forward to reading it. Let me walk you back to the tower. I'm afraid Professor Hickory does not take kindly to first years out of bed and he especially hates Gryffindor first years out of bed," As the two pianists walked back to the tower, Minerva began to think that she should tell Albus about Robin's father. She deliberated between telling him and not telling him, and she decided she would tell him in the morning, as seeing Albus in his nightwear might make her lose her self control and make her reveal her feelings for him in a most embarrassing way…

**Six Years Later**

It was the night of the seventh year graduation ball. They would graduate in the morning. Minerva reflected upon this particular group of students. They were all gifted individuals there was no doubt. A few Minerva had uneasy feelings about… Snakeos Malfoy in particular. There were a number of students that Minerva would be sad to see go. But there was one student in particular Minerva would sorely miss. Robin McDermott had gone from a young, sweet, intelligent girl to a poised, eloquent, and pretty young woman. She had kept her short spiky hair for her entire seven years at Hogwarts and many of the students joked about her being the next Madam Hooch, in allusion to her Quidditch position. Minerva, shortly after her first moonlight encounter with Robin, had made it known to Albus about the condition of her father and he had been found dead in his home the next day. Robin was now an orphan but went to live with her elder sister who had just married. Minerva had offered her classroom after school as a place for Robin to practice the piano so she didn't have to risk sneaking around at night. Robin had become a master at the piano—so mastered had she its literature that she had been invited to perform on a tour featuring the talent of Britain's youth the week after she graduated. Minerva recalled Robin's career appointment…

_"Hello, Professor McGonagall,"_

_"Hello, Miss McDermott. I assume you know why you are here?"_

_"Yes, Professor. To pick careers," Robin replied._

_"Precisely. Your grades are impeccable—you should not have any trouble choosing a field. What are you interested in"_

_"Well, Professor, I wasn't going to tell anyone, but," Minerva leaned forward in her seat as Robin drew out a roll of parchment. Extending it to her favorite professor, she said, _

_"I got in to the Royal Academy of Music,"_

_Minerva's eyes widened as she took the letter and said, _

_"Congratulations, Robin! That's extraordinary! You must be the youngest since"_

_"You, Professor," Again, Minerva's eyes widened in shock. She had hoped that no one would ever find out—that is, no one would ever think to associate strict Professor McGonagall with the world's most famous wizarding school of music._

_"You found out about that, did you," Minerva said, with a half smile._

_"Why didn't you tell me?" Robin asked._

_"I don't like to talk about it. It is a part of my life that is very special to me and I like my privacy on the matter," Minerva replied, firmly but kindly at the same time. Robin seemed to understand. Minerva said, "Now, not to pry, but how are you going to pay for your education?" Robin blushed again and withdrew two different letters and extended them to Minerva without saying anything. Minerva took them curiously and unfolded the first. It informed Robin that she had been given a full scholarship to the Academy as well as a paid trip abroad in the United States to pursue music in the world of Muggles. Minerva beamed. She then opened the second letter…_

_"You got on the tour!" she yelled. Robin looked a little embarrassed by her usually stoic professor's reaction but she smiled and nodded. Minerva gave back the two letters and said, "It seems to me that your career options are set, Miss McDermott," Here, Robin's smile grew and said, _

_"Not quite, Professor. I would like to pursue Transfiguration journalism," Minerva was shocked._

_"Do you mean to tell me that you are throwing all of this away?" Horror crossed Robin's face,_

_"No! I mean, this would be a backup. Plan B. In case I don't make it musically," Minerva had smiled at that and said, _

_"You will make it. Why Transfiguration journalism out of my own curiosity?"_

_"Because I want to be like you, Professor,"_

As Minerva went to put her hair up in it's usual bun, she hesitated. Albus would be there tonight. She had failed to tell him of her love every single year since she first recognized the feelings almost immediately at the end of her seventh year. Tonight, she resolved to tell him. No, she wasn't going to tell him. YES! She was! No! Yes! No! She finally determined that she wouldn't dare to, not at the most publicize event of the Hogwart's year. She put her hair up in its bun and donned a set of emerald dress robe—not as voluminous as her teacher's robes but tastefully form fitting and elegant. Minerva strode through the corridors until she reached the Great Hall. The dance was a formal event and the students had been required to wear dress robes. Minerva sought two faces in the crowd of students—Robin's and Albus's. As it just happened, Rolanda Hooch had come over and began to speak to her. Rolanda noted that Minerva was casting glances over at the Headmaster and she knew of Minerva's undying love for the man. She resolved to do something about it. Before she could question her friend, Albus had stood up and clinked his fork on the side of his crystal goblet, sending a pure note throughout the hall that quieted the crowds immediately. His auburn beard reached the middle of his chest and he wore the most stunning robes of a deep midnight blue complete with silver cuffs and bowtie. He cleared his throat, his twinkling eyes flashing Minerva a quick glance before saying,

"Seventh years, parents, and staff. I have a splendid announcement to make. As you know, many of our seventh years have great prospects," A round of applause was led by Albus to congratulate the graduating class. "But," he said, extending his arms for silence, "we have one individual who is certainly going to be playing her song for the world…literally and figuratively. It is my honor to announce that Miss Robin McDermott has received a full scholarship to the Royal Music Academy, a full trip abroad in America to study music and Muggles, and," he said, pausing for effect after his alliterative last declaration, "a spot on tour of Britain's leading pianists," Shocked faces looked around and a murmur rose up to the enchanted ceiling. Robin hadn't told anyone, judging from this reaction. Minerva felt somewhat guilty now of telling Albus the girl's secret over their weekly chess match. "So, Miss McDermott, come up here please, don't be shy,"

The crowds seemed to part as Robin walked up to the headmaster. She was wearing navy as well, her short spiky hair perfectly spiked in an elegant way, her brown eyes catching Minerva's as she stood next to Albus. Albus whispered in her ear and she looked at him shocked. After a small nod of encouragement, she faced the crowd and said,

"Well, thank you, everyone. Wow, ummm, no pressure or anything on me now," Everyone laughed. It was so like Robin to dispel her nervousness with humor, "As Professor Dumbledore said, I get to go on tour and study at the Music Academy and travel. This is probably going to be the greatest time of my life, except for coming to Hogwarts. I owe a lot to many people, but there are two people in particular I would like to thank. First, I would like to thank the person who got me started playing the piano. Without her, I don't know if I ever would have started. So, thanks, Mum," Robin said, her voice getting a little shaky. Everyone in the crowd knew of course that Robin was now an orphan. Minerva felt her heart go out to the girl, "And secondly, I would like to thank my mentor. She is a person that I will always remember and I hope she will allow me to keep in touch with her. She is an amazing person and boy, can she sure play the piano," Minerva was starting to feel uneasy, "I know she will probably hex me into the next century for betraying that about her, but, if she did, then I wouldn't get to go to the Academy," More laughter, "So, anyway, what I am trying to say is, thank you for everything, Professor McGonagall,"

The silence was deafening. Minerva felt every head swivel towards her. She saw the look of amazement in Albus's eyes. As she was about to run for her chambers, she heard a sudden roaring in her ears. The whole hall had erupted into applause for her. Students were cheering and yelling, even the Slytherin's were clapping. Minerva felt her eyes tear up as she looked across to Albus. He was grinning broadly, and he mouthed, "Way to go, Min," She smiled at him. Amid all the tumult, she did not see two spiky-haired witches talking quickly and the older one dragging the younger towards a grand piano on the stage….

**Okay. That was a little long, so I am going to make this into three parts. (Please don't get mad!) The next part should be up soon. I am sorry for the long delay on this one; I got mobbed with schoolwork and everything. Please tell me what you thing…any feedback is appreciated but especially constructive criticism. Thanks!**


	6. A Girl and Her Piano Part 3

**Okey dokey, fellow MMAD shippers! A few notes: Thank you so much for all of the lovely reviews (I hope I managed to thank everyone…), they made me so happy when I opened up my email! Secondly, I know there might be some non-musical people out there going, "What the heck?" but trust me, the final part (I promise) is right here in the music one-shot.**

**I realize that I have forgotten my usual disclaimer so I shall now recite it in a clear and carrying voice such like that of a Mr. Jim Dale… "Harry Potter was lying upon the ground and wondering what just happened…" (Just kidding,) I do not own any of these magnificent characters with the exception of Robin McDermott. I have not made any money with this piece of literature (if it is even allowed to be called that) nor have I ever pretended as such.**

**There…happy?**

**Finally, to recall (cue dramatic opening music…Chopin's Impromptu Number 4 in C Sharp Minor, Opus 66, Fantasie-Impromptu or Wagner's The Ride of the Valkyries from "Die Walkure"…either would suffice)**

_The silence was deafening. Minerva felt every head swivel towards her. She saw the look of amazement in Albus's eyes. As she was about to run for her chambers, she heard a sudden roaring in her ears. The whole hall had erupted into applause for her. Students were cheering and yelling, even the Slytherin's were clapping. Minerva felt her eyes tear up as she looked across to Albus. He was grinning broadly, and he mouthed, "Way to go, Min," She smiled at him. Amid all the tumult, she did not see two spiky-haired witches talking quickly and the older one dragging the younger towards a grand piano on the stage…._

Minerva was jolted from her mix of astonishment, appall, and gratitude for Robin when Rolanda Hooch's voice was heard magnified to five times that of her normally brusque and carrying volume,

"If you please, ladies and gentlemen," Roland said, throwing her arms open to stifle the noise of the crowd, "This is, after all, a dance and due to this recent discovery about my mini-me as I think her fellow students call her, Robin has graciously agreed to play for the first formal dancing portion of tonight. Don't worry, students, your-what are they?" she turned to a student to her left, "Oh…the Weird Sisters will still come. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Miss Robin McDermott!"

Applause followed as Robin sat down at her piano. She began with something light and airy, something, Minerva discovered later, that was of her own creation. Minerva made her way towards the staff table, tears forming in her eyes at Robin's facial expression. What Robin had found on Minerva's face that lonely night in the deserted classroom was no match for the look of contentedness that played upon her features. Her eyes were open but unseeing; her posture straight and elegant yet relaxed as if she were in the embrace of an old friend. Maybe she felt she was Minerva mused. As she made her way to sit down, Minerva felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned, a little surprised. What her flashing eyes rested upon was none other than the joyous face of Albus Dumbledore. She smiled, heart thumping wildly, butterflies erupting in her stomach,

"Good evening, Albus,"

"Good evening, my dear. I was rather hoping that you might like a dance," Albus asked, bowing low, his eyes twinkling madly. Minerva, elated, all the while convincing herself that it was a request made out of friendship and nothing more, accepted immediately. As soon as Minerva and Albus had settled comfortably into each other's arms, the song changed as if on cue. Minerva immediately sought Robin's eyes at the familiar melody. Robin smiled, still playing, and slowly nodded. Minerva's eyes began tearing up again and Albus asked, kindly,

"Is there something wrong, my dear? Is my dancing that atrocious as compared to you gracefulness and beauty?" Minerva shivered at the compliments, emotions flooding her body that she had to try extremely hard to suppress.

"No, Albus. Your dancing is superb. It just so happens that Robin seems to have learned my favorite song,"

Chopin's Waltz in A minor, the one and the same that Robin had heard played by Minerva on that night six years ago, soared around them—it's mood light, happy, optimistic, holding the hopes of the future for the graduating seventh years. Minerva and Albus only had eyes for each other, each convincing themselves that their love could never be, naturally did not notice that the students, upon seeing how the headmaster and his deputy danced had vacated the dance floor, leaving them alone. The two moved as one, gracefully blending to the music, making the waltz sound as if it was written from watching the two of them dance. Robin, nearing the end of the waltz, began her plan. She played it softer, with a different tone—sensual and emotional, very romantically. Minerva and Albus hardly noticed, their bodies moving closer together, slowing to the new tempo. Minerva didn't know if they had been dancing for five minutes or five hours. Albus felt the same. He wanted nothing more than to lean down and kiss Minerva with all that he had in him. Rolanda Hooch, satisfied at last, began to usher the students out of the Great Hall to another, smaller hall in which the food had been placed. After she had nodded at Robin to keep going, who met her wink with a smile, she flicked her wand and most of the lighting went out. Minerva couldn't deny it any longer,

"Albus, I—''

"Shh. Minerva, I need to tell you a story,"

"Okay,"

"Once upon a time, there was a Hogwarts headmaster. He was very old,"

"No you're not,"

"How do you know this story is about me? I could be talking about Armando?"

"You're not. And you're not old,"

"Very well, my dear, always one to see right through me. Anyway, there was this headmaster. He liked lemon drops, Muggle gadgets, a good cup of hot chocolate, warm, fuzzy socks,"

"Is this necessary, Albus?"

"One hundred percent. Where was I?"

"Fuzzy socks,"

"Oh, thank you. Fuzzy socks, long walks by the lake, and many other things. But what he liked most of all, was the time he spent with a woman," Minerva felt a disaster looming over her head like the sword of Damocles. "This woman was younger than him and she was beautiful. She had the prettiest eyes, the warmest smile, the most astonishing intelligence, and a natural grace," Minerva really didn't like where this story was going. Robin, smiling at her professors, didn't eavesdrop and repeated the waltz again as the two swayed together, Minerva's head resting on Albus's chest, Albus's head atop Minerva's. "Pretty soon, the headmaster knew he was in love with this woman. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw her go out to dinner with a mysterious young man. Later, procuring the knowledge that the young man was her brother, the headmaster knew he should tell this woman immediately. But this was not to be,"

"Why, Albus? What happened?" Minerva could scarcely believe her courage.

"You see, my dear, the headmaster had built up a great friendship with the woman. He wasn't sure how she would react to his feelings. He concluded that he would rather have her friendship than nothing, so he kept silent,"

"Albus! You're braver than that!" Minerva was secretly pleased that this mystery woman hadn't found out yet.

"Ah, my dear, love renders even the bravest men terrified, the most intelligent dumb. But, I have good news,"

"Yes," Minerva's heart fell again.

" I am going to tell her as soon as possible,"

"Albus, that's…" she couldn't quite bring herself to say wonderful because it wasn't. It was a total disaster. She said, instead, "Do I know the lucky lass that's stolen your heart?" Then, the most terrible thing happened. Albus laughed. Genuinely laughed at her. Albus had never laughed at her. She started to pull away, hot tears forming in her eyes, when Albus pulled her back in a graceful spin. She was now positioned so her back was to his chest, her arms were enveloped in his, and she was rendered without any coherent thought. She felt the tickle of his beard upon her ear (which made her want to faint) followed by Albus whispering,

"It's you, dearest, sweetest Minerva," Minerva couldn't comprehend this declaration. She felt happiness course through her body. She spun around, shock in her eyes. Albus smiled, seeming unsure, as if gauging her reaction. Minerva whispered,

"Albus, why did you wait so long?"

"Wha—'' Albus's shocked response was cut off as Minerva kissed him. Albus was so surprised that he barely managed to respond. Whirling Minerva around in the air, he kissed her back with as much that he had in them. When they pulled apart, Albus and Minerva were about to declare their love for each other when two voices said,

"It's about time!"

The pair spun around to see Robin standing and clapping and Rolanda Hooch standing in the doorway, leading the student's back in. Albus and Minerva blushed furiously before heading out into the garden as the Weird Sisters paraded into the Great Hall followed by the screaming seventh years…

**Two Weeks Later**

"Albus! Albus!" Minerva screamed, banging on the office door. Albus opened it, alarm flashing in his eyes,

"What, darling? What's the matter?"

"It's …it's…they've" Minerva sobbed, falling into his chest and shaking. Albus was confused. What had made Minerva so unhappy? A Daily Prophet was still in her hands. He led her into his office and glanced at the front page. He gave a cry of alarm at the headline,

"**Murder On Opening Night! Newly –formed Terrorist Group Targets Music Tour**

_**The opening performance of the Britain's Pianists tour ended with a tragedy. The new terrorist group called The Heirs of Slytherin, headed by someone identified as Snakeos Malfoy, attacked the pianists in their final curtain call at the end of the show. No one was killed or severely injured, but there is one pianist missing and presumed dead. Anthony Roberts, director of the tour, was unavailable for comment on the disappearance of one Miss Robin McDermott, the youngest pianist in the group. Miss McDermott had just graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with top honors and great future prospects. The news was broken to Robin's elder sister, Miss Eliza Granger, and Eliza's new husband, John Granger gently but was met with shock by the Muggle couple…**_

Albus now understood. Robin was missing and presumed dead. Minerva's little Robin…gone. As Albus held Minerva, he stared into the fire, knowing that the future looked extremely bleak…

**Five Years Later**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride, Al," Nicholas Flamel said. As Minerva and Albus kissed, cheers erupted from the small party of guests in the school chapel. The two of them had wanted to be married as quickly as possible, but the new threat of terrorists groups made Albus unwilling to put Minerva in harm's way. She had won that particular argument and the happy couple now walked down the steps as Mr. and Mrs. Dumbledore. They headed into the Great Hall for the wedding reception. There was a piano in the corner and a woman went sit down to play the opening dance when a young woman in a wheel chair and a white cane passed behind the piano without being seen by the couple, who was happily talking to Minerva's parents. The two musicians exchanged some words and the woman in the wheel chair wheeled herself behind the piano. She was hidden from view because of her unfortunate position. As Minerva and Albus made their way to the floor, the already agreed upon favorite waltz filled the room. As soon as they began to dance, Minerva said,

"I know that playing, Albus. No one could play like that," Albus smiled and said,

"It's her spirit come to bless our marriage, darling. She's gone," Minerva nodded, slowly, as if trying to convince herself of the truth. As the waltz ended, Minerva made to walk away when the young woman wheeled herself from behind the piano, her white cane sweeping in an arch before her to ensure that she didn't hit someone. As Minerva turned once more to the piano, an expression of longing in her eyes, she saw the young woman trying to exit the floor. Without even thinking, she withdrew herself from Albus's grasp and ran to the woman, screaming,

"Robin! Robin McDermott!" The young woman paused, and spun herself toward the direction of Minerva's voice. She smiled as she felt Minerva's arms encircle her and said,

"Congratulations, Professor McGonagall. I am so happy for you and Professor Dumbledore," Minerva began to cry. The voice. It was her voice. It was she. It was the Robin McDermott that had disappeared five years previously. It was the piano prodigy that had ignited the flame between the Headmaster and his Deputy. It was she, despite the fact that her vision and movement was gone. She had come to play for the wedding. Albus was striding forward, a vision of happiness as he saw the two women embrace and knew that the future wasn't as bleak as before.

**Okay... the ending was way random to me but I was having too much fun with the Robin story line! I am now planning to write a multi-chaptered fic about Robin... basically an extension of this. By the way, did any of you catch the last name of Robin's sister? (This could be significant :) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I have more ideas waiting to be written!**


	7. My Love Is Like A Red, Red Rose

**Hello everyone! Firstly, I must apologize profusely for not updating more quickly…I have been extremely busy. This next idea came to me while I was listening to John McDermott (I highly recommend listening to him if you want something soft and thoughtful). He sings "My Love Is Like A Red, Red Rose," so beautifully that I wanted to write something with it. I thought of Minerva and Albus in the greenhouse at Hogwarts…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wonderful characters Albus Dumbledore or Minerva McGonagall nor do I pretend as such.**

**(That sounded wonderfully professional)**

A light rain drummed on the windowpanes of the castle. It was early May and almost time for the end of the term. Minerva looked up from some atrocious fifth year essays and out a window that surveyed some of the grounds. She gazed at the greenhouses longingly before glancing back at the papers on her desk. She had been grading for the past three hours and needed a break. Finishing up a particular essay with the comment, "The use of Shifting Spell is not to change normal body parts but to move them to various places so that they become more useful at a particular time. Might I suggest that you move your ears up on your head where they belong and out of your pants where they seem to be every day in my class," Capping her ink and placing her quill in its glass stand, Minerva put on a cloak and headed down the corridors and outside. The rain was a pleasant and steady fall—in between a downpour and a drizzle. She walked slowly, not minding the soothing drops on her face, feeling more relaxed than she had in days. As she approached the three greenhouses, Minerva debated on which to enter. Greenhouse three was definitely a no. As much as she loved her friend Pomona, she didn't feel willingly putting herself in the midst of all her…creative experiments. That left one and two. A group of girls was in greenhouse one and Minerva felt that she would rather like to be alone. As she pushed open the door to greenhouse two, a blast of warm air hit her face and she went to hang her soaking cloak near the door. She then turned to survey her options. There was a long row of rose bushes near the back of the greenhouse. Roses had always been her favorite—not in the bouquet sense. She rather preferred them growing, wild, free. She began walking down the aisle and turn the corner to continue through more beautiful roses when she saw him. He who she was trying to get her mind off. He who made her go weak at the knees with every smile, touch, and spoken word. He who she had been in love with for the past thirty years. Maybe more. She felt a flicker of shame as she turned to try and run. She would have gotten away with it, too if it hadn't been for Albus's astute observations. Damn the man and his all powerfulness.

"Good afternoon, Minerva!"

She spun around, feeling guilty, and replied,

"Hello, Albus,"

Beckoning to her to come and join him, Albus said,

"Isn't this rose extraordinary?" She moved closer and upon arriving at his side saw the most beautiful red rose she had ever seen. It wasn't so red that it looked deathly or like blood, yet it wasn't pinky-red, either. It was gorgeous. Minerva eyed it longingly. Albus was still surveying it when he said,

"Minerva?"

"Yes, Albus?"

"There is a song about a red rose whose origin is Scottish, is it not?"

Minerva knew exactly what he meant and yet she wasn't sure she wanted to tell him. It was a love song, a gorgeous, heartrending love song that she knew by heart. She secretly yearned for someone to sing it to her…not as her father had done many a year ago but as her companion. Albus was still gazing at her curiously so she said,

"Yes, there is. Do you wish to know the title?"

"Naturally,"

"It's called 'My Love Is Like A Red, Red Rose'. By Robert Burns"

"Do you…do you happen to know how it goes?"

"I…I do,"

"Pardon my forwardness, Minerva, but would you maybe sing it to me?"

"Albus…I…"

"Forgive me for being rude, Minerva,"

"No! It's not that, it's just…if a student were to walk in. It's a rather…personal song, Albus,"

With a quick wave of his wand and a few muttered spells under his breath, Albus turned to her and said,

"No student shall enter. Will you sing it?"

"I…I suppose so. Forgive me if I go more into my brogue, I try and keep it more controlled,"

"Nonsense. You voice is beautiful no matter how you choose to speak," Minerva looked up into Albus's eyes startled, and he too was blushing as he looked back at her to continue with the song. Clearing her throat slightly, Minerva began softly, her normal Scottish lilt a little more pronounced than usual,

"_My love is like a red, red rose _

_That's newly sprung in June _

_O my love is like a melodie _

_That's sweetly play'd in tune _

_As fair art thou, my bonnie lass,  _

_So deep in love am I_

_ And I will love thee still, my dear,  _

_Till a' the seas gang dry._

_Till a' the seas gang dry, my dear _

_Till a' the seas gang dry,  _

_And I will love thee still, my dear,_

_Till a' the seas gang dry,_

_Till a' the seas gang dry, my dear _

_And a' the rocks melt wi' the sun,  _

_And I will love thee still, my dear _

_While the sands o' life shall run _

_And fare thee weel, my only love _

_And fare thee weel awhile!  _

_And I will come again, my love_

_ Tho' twere ten thousand mile_

_Tho' 'twere ten thousand mile, my love _

_Tho' twere ten thousand mile,_

_ And I will come again my love,  _

_Tho' twere ten thousand mile"_

To say Albus was enraptured would be ridiculous. He was completely and utterly dumbfounded. He had never known Minerva to be in possession of an amazing singing voice. She was neither showy with too much vibrato nor pitchy. She was perfectly in key and her tone and volume were…amazing. He was hit with a wave of total love. He knew what had to be done. She finished and turned to smile shyly at him. He responded by saying,

"Minerva, you are in possession of an extraordinary gift and I thank you for sharing it,"

"You're welcome,"

Albus turned to her and said, his eyes shining brightly,

"You have given me the courage I need to do something that I have waited too long for with this rose," Minerva was puzzled,

"May I inquire as to what it is that must be done?"

"Of course. I tell you everything. You see, I have loved a woman for many years and I intend to give her this rose with that song to let her know of my feelings," Minerva felt an overwhelming sadness wash over her like the rain that was pattering on the windowpanes,

"I…I see. I am happy for her,"

"I hope she feels the same,"

"How could she not," Minerva whispered, hardly audible over the din of the rain on the glass roof,

"Beg pardon?"

"Nothing, Albus. I have to get back to the castle to finish my essays," Minerva replied tearing herself away from his gaze to shield the tears of sorrow that were beginning to cloud her vision. She bade him goodbye and walked quickly back to her chambers. When she had safely shut the door behind her and hung up her cloak, she walked to her bed, sat down, and began to cry. She cried at her lack of courage for never telling Albus how she felt. She cried out of grief for her father because the song made his death all too real again for her. She cried because Albus would never feel the same way for her as she did for him in a million years but mostly she cried because some other woman had stolen Albus's heart. She turned to lie down when she saw it. The rose was on her pillow with a note. Hands shaking and not knowing what to think, Minerva opened the letter. Inside the envelope was a single piece of small parchment that read, "To My Only Scottish Rose," Minerva just held the note not knowing what to do when she heard Albus's voice,

"I think you know the next part, Minerva," She stood up and looked around wildly to see Albus emerging from behind her door. He cleared his throat and began to sing. Singing the words to her of the love song that was so dear to her made Minerva begin to cry even more. She was getting years of emotion into one afternoon it seemed. As Albus drew nearer and nearer to the end of his song, he came towards her slowly and finally took her hands as he finished the last note. Reaching into his sleeve, he withdrew a handkerchief made of purple silk, wiped her tears with it and said,

"How could you possibly think I could love another, Minerva,"

"I don't know…" Minerva replied and threw her arms around him. Albus, smiling broadly, returned the gesture. They stayed together like this for a while before Albus drew away and asked Minerva,

"Does this mean that my feelings are returned?"

Minerva kissed him by way of an answer. Albus lost himself in the kiss and after, he picked up Minerva and twirled her around in a circle. Her laugh was worth all the money in Gringotts'….

**Did you like it? (Ducks away from flinging metal objects) Did you hate it? (Ducks further under desk holding up a white flag) Please review…please? Maybe? May---Ok…**


	8. A Starry Consequence

**Hello my fellow fanfiction friends! (I heart alliteration) I know it has been ages since I last uploaded another one shot and I have an announcement to make. (Ahem) This following one-shot is the last portion of One For The Ages…I shall continue to upload more one-shots but they will be individually labeled as such.**

**Ok…that's out of the way**

**This idea came to me a few days ago. I have been sick for a while and it was spring break. So, instead of sitting around doing nothing for four days, I decided to be productive and read Les Miserables by Victor Hugo. Unabridged. I had already read it but I love Victor Hugo and I came across a quote that is perfect for an Albus/Minerva story. **

**The quote from Les Miserables will be in italics. **

The night enveloped the day as the sun's last rays dipped below the glassy surface of the lake, and the few tendrils of clouds were blown away by a light breeze. The moon was full and the stars were beacons—pulling the lost and forsaken into their embrace. Minerva McGonagall was one such lost soul. Lost not in despair but love. True and pure love that had never bloomed into the rose it could be. She didn't know the feelings of he whom she loved and she would never make the presumption that he would ever feel the same. The stars were beckoning her to leave her stuffy chambers and to walk into the garden in the cool moonlight. How curious to have walked to the exact spot he stood without noticing. Startled at his greeting, she snapped out of her fantasies and responded with a smile. The pair walked the length of the gardens before coming to the lake's edge. Looking towards the castle's silhouette against the harvest moon, the pair made small talk about student life, ginger tea, and lemon drops. An arm was offered and a hand was given. A compliment extended and taken with a blush and a no nonsense reply. The pair stopped, and two pairs of luminescent eyes gazed into each other's—the emerald and the royal unblinking. A soft whisper was said and answered with a sharp intake of breath and a rush of tears to the emerald eyes. _How did it happen that their lips came together? How does it happen that birds sing, that snow melts, that the rose unfolds, that the dawn whitens behind the stark shapes of trees on the quivering summit of the hill? A kiss, and all was said._

**Short… I know. I was experimenting with a different writing style. What do you think? Do tell…**


End file.
